This is Halloween
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Yuri! on Ice Halloween Week 2017.
1. Haunted house

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

The loud sound of a thunder echoed through Yu-topi and Yuri trembled with fear. He hated thunderstorms more than anything. Okay, maybe a little less than JJ.

"Yurio, are you okay?" Yuuri asked touching his shoulder. From the way the younger jumped a little, he got the answer for his question.

"It is a shame that there is storming outside," Axel said, her sisters nodding. "We would have gone to the castle. Though, they say there are ghosts in it today." It was Halloween and seeing how afraid their onii-chan was, the girls felt a little bit of mischief.

"Ghosts? Really?! Yuuri, go and look them up, please!" Victor whined, making Yuuri sight.

"Victor, I do not think that Yurio would want to go outside right now," he said, pointing at the little Russian boy who tried to curl into himself as much as he could when another thunder could be heard.

When he heard Yuuri's words, sudden determination awoke in Yuri's heart. He was the Ice Tiger of Russia! The youngest winner of the GP series! The one who had higher scores than Victor when it came to short programs! Some fucking ghosts were no match for him!

"Like fucking hell I go!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. His eyes sent daggers towards the window and the raging storm outside. He had to face with scarier things than a fucking storm and some supernatural shit. He would manage to do it! At least, he hoped so.

* * *

As they were standing in front of the castle, Yuri started regretting his decision. The weather was cold – colder than in Russian, but maybe his nerves made him to feel like that - and he was shivering under their shared umbrella. The time was past ten, so no matter how loud they had whined, Yuuko had not let the triplets to go with them. Yuri knew that her action would be one of the things that would prevent his early death because of heart attack.

"Do you want to go in, Yurotchka?" Victor glanced at him with challenge in his eyes. Yuri saw how Yuuris' body tensed, because of anger.

The cracking sound of the door as it was opened by Victor made Yuri shivering a little. The inside of the castle was dusty and dark – too dark for his liking. After the door had shut behind them – with a loud sound – Victor suggested that they should walk a little bit more inside of the building.

"What are you waiting for, stupids?" Yuri asked on a confident voice, walking forward – trying not to pay attention to the fact that his movements were robotic-like.

* * *

They had been walking for ten minutes and those fucking thunders had made Yuri almost jumping out from his skin countless times already. If it were not enough, he would swear that he had heard strange voices coming from the walls.

"Yurio, would you like to go home?" Yuuri asked in a shooting manner. He knew how proud the younger boy was, but pride was not worth the nights filled with nightmares. Yuri only shook his head. "I hope, you know what you are doing," he said, sighing. It looked like stubbornness was a shared thing between the members of the Russian skating team.

' _I have to do it! I am capable of doing this!_ ' Yuri encouraged himself. There were times his teammates treated him as a child and he wanted it to be stopped. Maybe if he would prove them that they were wrong, they would look at him as an equal.

Victor frowned, feeling guilty. He saw how frightened their little fairy was and he knew too well it was their fault making him feel like that. He took a deep breath, touching Yuri's shoulder. He jumped like a little bunny because of the sudden contact.

"W-what do you want, Geezer?" He asked on a trembling voice, looking aside.

"I'm sorry, Yurotchka. I really am," Victor said on a remorseful voice. He felt that he had to explain why they had treated Yuri the way they did. "You see, you are just like a little brother to us, so it is a natural instinct to look at you as a child and do not want you to grow up … but maybe we have done it for too long."

"You fucking sure did!" Yuri answered, but he was in Yuuri's arms in the next moment because of an especially loud thunder. Yuuri patted his head gently and started to navigate him towards the exit of the castle.


	2. Sleepovers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Otabek had celebrated his first official Halloween when he was 15. At that time, he was skated in America under the same coach as Leo and JJ. He was sitting on his bed, book in hand, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Otabek? JJ wants us to go to his room and watch some horror movies. Want to come?" Leo asked uncertainly from outside. Otabek thought for a minute. He did not really liked JJ. He was loud and too confident in himself, but beside that he was hard working too which was a good thing in his eyes. One evening was not the world. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Leo's shining smile. "I am so happy that you will come too!" He said, then leaned closer to him. "JJ can be a little too much sometimes."

Otabek had to bite into his lips to hold back his laughter.

* * *

JJ's room – as it was required – was luxurious. He had a king-sized bed and a big screen TV. Said boy was sitting in front of the bed, several snacks all around him. When he saw them stepping in, he waved to them with a friendly smile on his face.

"If our coach knew this, we would be in big trouble," Otabek said matter of factly, pointing at the snacks.

"Come on, Otabek! Don't be so stoic! Today is a national holiday after all," JJ said, winking at him. After all the three of them were sitting in a circle, the Canadian boy showed them several DVDs. To be honest… None of them were dependable. "Which one would you like to watch as the starter?"

Otabek touched his chin. He was not at home in the world of the horror movies, so he felt quite helpless, but Leo did not looked better either. They boy had a pure soul, so Otabek was a little bit concerned about his well being. He turned his attention back to the covers. There were everything you could think about when it came to horror movies: From a man wearing gloves with claws on them to another who had a hockey mask on his head and a machete in his hand.

"W-we should start with this one." Leo suggested, looking at a DVD, having the same name as the holiday.

* * *

Neither Otabek, nor Leo knew that the DVD was the first film of a series. To be exact, JJ's favorite horror series. The killer had been killing his victims for hours and Leo's face became paler and paler with every passing scene.

"Are you enjoying yourselves, boys?" JJ asked, looking at them. When he saw Leo, Otabek caught the worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, it is really good," Leo reassured them, trying to hide his fear.

JJ sighed, then took out the DVD from the player. He stood up and walked to the shelf which he had his movies on. He searched something for a few minutes, then returned to them. He lifted up the cover and Leo's face lit up. Otabek glanced at it too. It looked like a cartoon. Its dark tones and strange characters grabbed his attention as soon as he saw them.

"Thank you, JJ!" Leo said to the other boy, smiling gratefully. He hated horror movies, but did not say a word. He did not want to screw up the other two's joy.

"Do not mention it," JJ said, waving his hand. " _Nightmare Before Christmas_ is connected to Halloween too."

" _Nightmare Before_ what?" Otabek asked. JJ gave him a look as if not knowing that movie was a glitch. He felt his cheek heating up. He felt as Leo patted his shoulder.

"It is a great movie! You will love it!"

And he did. The music was incredible. The characters and the story were really unique as well. He found the main character very inspiring. Someone who would do everything to show something new to his friends and wanted them to enjoy themselve as much as he did during it … It was something he would want to do too. The bowl with the popcorn in it went from hand to hand, but he was sure about that non of them felt the taste of the snack. All of their attention was focused on the screen. The story grabbed them and did not let them go until the end.

Maybe that was the case why – when he woke up beside Leo the next morning – he did not find strange that the music of the movie was being replayed in his ears over and over again.


	3. Halloween baking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri was studying the cooking book when his roommate entered the kitchen. Celestino asked them to bake cookies for the upcoming Halloween party and Yuuri did not want to let him down.

"Have you decided what kind of cookies will we make?" Phichit asked, leaning against the counter next to Yuuri. He was not a kitchen fairy, but he loved children and wanted to make their holiday unforgettable with their sweets.

"In my opinion, chocolate cookies would be the best choice," Yuuri said dreamily. "Everyone likes chocolate…"

"Your idol liking chocolate is not true about everyone," Phichit said, snickering. Yuuri looked at him, red as a tomato. According to the newest gossips, Victor liked chocolate and Yuuri knew it by heart – just like every other little detail about him. Phichit raised his hands up in an apologizing manner, then turned towards to counter.

Yuuri watched in awe what his best friend's hands were doing with the paste cutters. He made animal face cookies. There was everything from cat to bunny.

"How can you be so good at this?" He asked him after they had put the cookies into the oven.

"We usually bake gingerbread at home for Christmas. I have experience," he said, smiling at Yuuri, then turning back his attention to their work.

* * *

The place where the party was held was decorated beautifully. Spiders and bats were hanging from the ceiling and lanterns were lighting, giving the room a dark atmosphere. Yuuri gulped a little. He did not like scary things that much.

"I leave the kids to you!" Phichit said to Yuuri, then walked away towards the adults with a plate of normal-looking-cookies in hand.

"H-huh?" Yuuri asked, but the next moment, he was circled by kids. They were so excited it made him smile. It reminded him of his own childhood and how hyped up he was before any kinds of holidays. The cookies were disappeared within seconds except a poodle-like one. Yuuri had to admit that his best friend had talent no just in skating, but in baking as well.

As he walked a little bit inside, he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He flinched away in surprise, then looked up. Next to him, there was maybe the most attractive man he had ever seen – after Victor of course. He wore a black suit and a white mask which only left his mouth uncovered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The stranger said with strong accent, then his gaze wondered to the poodle-like cookie. "Can I eat that?"

"O-of course!" Yuuri assured him, nodding like an idiot. The other man lifted the sweet to his lips – to his perfect shaped lips. ' _Oh. God! He is so handsome!_ ' Yuuri thought, then shook his head immediately. He looked aside. He felt as if he had betrayed Victor.

"It was vikusno!" He said, making Yuuri blushing harder. "Were you the one who did make it?" He asked, smiling down at him. Yuuri felt quite dizzy because of it.

"No, it was my best friend! He is really talented!" He explained, trying not to concentrate on how dashing the other was.

"Well, I am happy that you are the one who serves it."

He took his hand into his own and placed a light kiss on it. As the stranger walked away the only thing Yuuri could see was his silver hair…


	4. Sweet tooth

**A** **/N:** I commuted prompt 4 with prompt 5. This chapter is the continuation of 'Halloween baking'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Victor returned to his hotel room and after he had changed into something comfortable, he slumped on his bed. He never would have thought that that party would turn out like that. He only went to the party, because for Yakov caring about their connections with other skaters was a really important thing. So, he entrusted him with coming to America and Victor did not regret it.

He still remembered how that boy's eyes beamed up when he saw him and the taste of the cookie stayed in his mouth as well. Not that, he did not feel happy about it – thought, he guessed it was not because of the sweet itself.

Suddenly, he heard his phone alerting him that he had a call from Skype. When he saw who the person who called him was, a little smile appeared on his face. After he had picked up, his smile widened.

"Hi, Chris!" He greeted his best friend. Fortunately Chris was in America as well, so they did not have to worry because of the time zones.

"Good night, Victor! How was the party? Have you found something delicious?" Chris asked with a smug expression on his face.

Victor shook his head. His friend was such a pervert sometimes. In that moment, he had no idea why, the stranger boy's face came into his mind again with that adorable blush on it. He felt as a stupid little smile crawled up to his mind.

"I met a boy," he said dreamily. Because of his tone, Chris frowned. "He was so flustered and beautiful. He was sweet as… as sugar."

"Sweet as _sugar_?" Chris asked, scratching his head. "Victor, did you eat too much sugar again?" He knew that his best friend could be a little bit too dramatic if he had too much sugar in his system. "Did you ask him for his number at least?"

No, he did not, which's why Victor Nikiforov wanted to hit himself on the head. How could he forget something that important? Well, if you gazed into the most beautiful brown eyes of the world, it was forgettable to do something like that… right?

"Well, I didn't," he admitted, feeling a blush on his face. "But he is a skater too! Maybe we will meet during one of my competitions." He knew that it was a false hope. There was only a tiny chance of that. For a moment, he thought about going back and asking him, but when he looked at the clock on his phone, he saw the party had already been over. He sighed, defeated.

"Don't worry, Victor. There are other fishes in the water," Chris said reassuringly and Victor knew that if he had been there, he would have patted his shoulder.

"I know, but…" Victor said, looking aside for a bit. "Neither of them is as sweet as sugar."


	5. Pumpkin craving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to crave the pumpkin out with everything he had. He was 12 so his mom finally let him to help with Halloween preparations. He had always wanted to be a part of the process, but it was not permitted for him because he was too young.

"Bro, need any help?" His sister asked who worked beside him. He looked at her and could not help about his lips parting slightly. He had always admired how skilled she was. Her long, slim fingers did the task as if it was nothing. "Yuuri?"

"No, thank you!" He said, hanging his head because of embarrassment. He turned back to his own pumpkin and continued his job. It was not as beautiful as Mari's – not the slightest – but he was proud of himself. As the first pumpkin in his life, it turned out really good. He felt a presence behind himself, then a hand ruffled his hair. "Mari-neechan, stop! It is embarrassing!" Yuuri tried to wiggle away, but Mari held him in an iron grip.

"It looks really well done, kiddo!" She praised his job, making Yuuri blush. "If being a skater turns out badly, you can still go to work as a pumpkin craver." Yuuri laughed out loud because of her joke.

"Kids, are you ready?" Their mother asked, walking inside. When she saw the scene in front of her – them being on the floor, hugging each other – she clapped her hands. "You are so cute!"

Suddenly, they heard the snapping sound of a camera. Yuuri looked up and saw as his father held their camera in his hand.

"We must put this out in the living room," he said and Hiroko nodded.

Yuuri saw his sisters' face darkening. She did not like if photos about her were putting out somewhere where lots of people could see them. Yuuri thought for a moment, then a light lit up in his brain. Somehow he crawled out from Mari's arms and walked up to his dad.

"Can not we put it out in my room?" He asked, blinking up at his parents in the way he knew he could get anything he wanted. He did not want his sister to feel herself bad. "Please?"

"Of course we can, Sweetheart," his mom said, stroking his hair. He saw from the corner of his eyes the grateful smile his big sister sent to him.

* * *

24 years old Yuuri Nikiforov looked at a picture with love in his eyes. Victor never would have thought that he would ever see a side of Mari like that. He had known her as a strict and sarcastic person, but he liked that loving side of her much better.

"This is my favorite Halloween memory," Yuuri said with fondness in his voice, leaning against his husband. He felt Victor smiling into his hair, then a pout formed on his face.

"Do you like it better than last year when I dressed as-"

"Exactly!"


	6. Costumes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

"I will never be the same after this…" Yuri whined as he adjusted the cat ears on his head. During the 2017 GP series, he and JJ skated against each other at the first event – and just like last year – they had their second event together too. Yuri's misfortune was that Halloween was right before the competition in Japan, so Yuuri – who had also competed – let the 6 skaters to spend it in Yu-topia. "Why the fuck was I so stupid to bet with him?" Yuri asked himself, huffing. JJ offered him a deal about if he would make a new personal best, he would not have to wear a costume, but if not… well, he would have punishment.

"Yurio, are you ready?" Yuuri asked, stepping in the room. He wore a priest costume. Simple, but elegant at the same time. As soon as he saw the younger boy, he had to gulp back a little squeal. Yuri was really cute.

"Yes, yes, just go already!" He growled, then followed the other to the common room. His only luck was that they would not head out, but Phichit was there as well, so he knew that the instagram would be full with his pictures tomorrow.

* * *

By the time they had arrived, almost everyone was in the room already. JJ – as it was predictable – wore a king costume. Phichit was dressed as a hamster, while Seung-gil only wore a husky hat.

"Where are the oth-" Yuuri started, but could not finish his sentence. Someone covered his eyes and he felt as sharp fangs scarped his neck. He moaned out a little because of the sudden sensation.

"Have you missed me, _Yuuri_?" Yuuri jumped a little, turning around. Behind him, there was his fiancé, dressed as a vampire with fake fangs in his mouth. Victor took his hands into his own and smiled down at him. Yuuri felt as his cheeks became hot.

"A vampire and a priest together… Isn't this a little bit surreal?" Seung-gil asked Phichit, who had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back his laughter.

"Ugh, you are disgusting!" Yuri said, turning into the other direction. He really did not want to see the two lovebirds flirting with each other like that.

"You will fall in love with someone too, Yurotchka. You will understand them when it happens," They heard a woman voice. They turned around and their chins dropped. In the door, Mila was standing in the costume of Satine. A slight blush appeared every man's face in the room – whether they liked girls or not.

"Well, the beauty of the night arrived!" JJ said, starting to walk towards Mila. Yuri jumped in front of the girl to cover him from the older boy.

"Leave her alone, Shithead!" He snarled at JJ with anger in his voice. Mila was his friend. He would never allow that bastard to lay a finder on his friend – no matter what was the context.

"Awe, is the little kitty jealous?" JJ asked on a smug, lifting up his phone.

Yuri's eyes widened and jumpedbehind Mila immediately. A grin appeared on Mila's face and tried to step aside, but she could not get rid of Yuri that easily. That led to the most comical picture of that night: Mila and Yuri running around the room, while JJ and Phichit tried to snap photos from the best angles.

"I am so happy that everyone feeling well," Yuuri said, leaning against Victor. He looked up at him with love in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

The breath caught into Victor's throat. In that moment, Yuuri was more beautiful than ever. He did not know if it was because of the holiday or not, but Yuuri in that costume was just like a real priest in a vampire story. The man who conquered the beast, then destroyed it after that.


	7. Folklore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri was a little bit concerned about that night. It was their first Halloween together and Victor declared that he wanted to know everything about Japanese folklore. Yuuri did not know how to do it, but he knew that his fiancé would not stop whining until he would get what he wanted. And no matter how cute a whining Victor was, he wanted some peace and quite. So, he would do it the only way he knew it would 100% work – through an anime.

He was sitting in Victor's lap with remote in hand. He squinted at Victor and did not see anything else, just pure excitement on his face. Yuuri had no idea what relationship Victor and the horror genre had with each other. Mari loved horror movies, so he basically grew up on them, but Victor…

"I am so excited, Yuuri!" Victor said with a childish tone and placed a quick kiss on Yuuri's face. Yuuri blushed and tried to concentrate on something else than that.

"Are you really sure about this? _Ghost Stories_ is not an anime for kids. It can be really scary sometimes."

"I know, but I can handle it!"

* * *

The first episode which contradicted that statement was episode 4 when they fought against the ghost of the piano. Victor's hug tightened around Yuuri, who looked back at him.

"T-this was the piece which I skated my first FS to…" Yuuri remembered that skate. It was mesmerizing. Yuuri would never admit for the world, but he rewatched it countless times. "Hearing it in a show like this…"

"Do you want me to switch it off?" Yuuri asked him. He knew that Victor was anxious about Yuuri would see him as a weak person if he did not watch the whole series.

"NO! I am completely fine!"

* * *

"Do you t-think Yurio is okay?" Victor asked on a trembling voice. They were at episode 6 when the ghost was after kids who spent the night alone at home. "W-we should pay a visit…"

That was the moment when their doorbell rang. Victor gave out a scared little scream which made Yuuri rolling his eyes. When he opened the door, there was a snow-covered Yurio with a bag in his hand.

"What are you two idiots doing?" He asked irritated. "I brought some pirozhki."

"YURIO!" Victor screamed in delight, squeezing the younger boy so strong that he could barely breathe. From the moving of his mouth, Yuuri could understand the question about what was the Geezer doing.

"We are watching a horror anime about Japanese ghosts," he explained. "The current episode is about a ghost who haunts kids when they are at home alone. Victor was really worried about you."

"Well, thank you," Yuri said, flustered, "but I am completely okay." He gave his present to Yuuri then turned around to leave the flat. Victor grabbed his coat so hard that he could not make a step. "What?!"

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Victor asked him. Yuri only shook his head and left the apartment. Yuuri sighed. He knew that it was not a good idea.

* * *

The last straw for Victor was episode 9 when a cute little bunny turned into a monster. Yuuri felt as tears made his t-shirt wet. He patted Victor's hand and turned off the anime.

"Yuuri, I d-don't want something like that happen to Makkachin!" Victor whined, burying his face into his neck.

"Victor, sweetheart, it was just an anime. It would not happen in real life. Especially not with Makkachin," Yuuri said, placing a kiss on his hair. Victor looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Yuuri kissed him gently. "Do you want to go to bed?" Victor nodded and followed him to the bedroom.

Yuuri only hoped that he would not have lots of nightmares…


End file.
